


The over laps in breeding of Coyotes and Roadrunners.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Confusion, Courting Rituals, Daydreaming, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Miscommunication, Porn, Predator/Prey, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Wile thinks about catching the Roadrunner.
Relationships: Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	The over laps in breeding of Coyotes and Roadrunners.

The sky was blue yet pale. There was hardly a cloud at all. The sun was baking. Everything was per typical day in the desert. However it wasn't. This was February. Breeding season for Coyotes. Wile didn't much think about finding a mate. He didn't know too many other coyotes and wasn't much interested in them. His eternal obsession was The Roadrunner. Nothing could ever top that in his head. Everything else was secondary. His fanatic drive made everything else so much less enjoyable. Still there was no bird today and there hadn't been for a while. 

Wile E. Coyote laid on a rock looking to the sky. The incredibly rare cloud was passing overhead slower than a snail on tranquillizers. It was a grace beyond any other he ever seen. As his life had hardly ever seen any mercy from the universe. Wile watched the cloud about with a sleepy look. As per typical, the only thought on his mind was one bird. More importantly the moment that ever alluded him. The only thing that he ever reached for. Sure, there were a few times he actually caught The Roadrunner. Yet he didn't even in those moments. 

The shadow of the cloud was miracle in baking sun. 

His eyes closed. He hadn't slept in so long. In so very long. There was no counting sheep. Only that forever desert and that forever road. And that forever chase. 

They were running. The Roadrunnner took a skip to his run, a noticeable wiggle and display of his tail feathers. Wile E. Coyote never understood those things that the bird did. Those little things that seem to both lure and tease him so. Things like that "Meep Meep." Yet those teasing little acts would sooner end as the moment neared. Wile was fast enough, he was gaining. The big, blue, bird seemed slower. Roadrunner, laid out on the ground and in his hands. The Coyote took a moment to enjoy the moment, licking his lips and grabbing into the bird's butt. 

It felt so wonderful to have that backside that he'd been watching all these years in his hands. To squeeze his fingers into it. To feel deeply into those feathers. Everything else in this place was so harsh that those feathers felt soft. 

The bird looked at him with something wanting, wings and legs bared open. Clawed toes curled, beak opened in huffy breathes. Wile E. felt himself drool a little looking over it all. The Roadrunnner made a strange noise that sounded needy. Something other than "Meep Meep" that I don't know exact words for. There was biology need beyond his logic. It took over his mind a fuzzy, warm, cloudy, dreamy, fog. Wile E. Coyote responded with an equally needy whiny whimper, he needed so badly. He got to hands and kneel to loom with a dark shadow over his prey. He needed so very badly. The predator bit at the base of the neck and started to move. 

The legs opened a little wider for him to enter what was between them. He was possessed with something his mind couldn't over come. Wile pressed his deeper in, somehow he was over come with this biological nature even deeper than before and felt himself sinking in. His mind was washed with it, he moved faster into the bird. Teeth held a neck down and hands held wings to the ground, he desperately pounded in. It was odd, The Roadrunner made such weird noises that begged him onwards. Even the taste of the greater roadrunnner couldn't pull off this strange craving. 

The cloud overhead had moved on. Wile E. Coyote harshly awoke to the sun. He wandered off to a shady place to rest. Wile closed his eyes again. 

It was a simpler trap. He had to admit that to himself. Still it had to work. He was snug in the lady bird dummy. Wile peered through the glassy eyes and looked about. He could see The Roadrunner approaching. The dummy posed for the bird, Wile wasn't quite sure what looked appealing to roadrunners so he guessed. The lady bird turned and bent. That seemed fairly universal. The bird cocked his head in confusion. 

Wile E. Coyote narrowed his eyes, what was with this bird brain? Then he felt a tug on his tail. Before he could do much, he found himself laid out on ground before The Roadrunner. Roadrunner loomed over him and all he could do was pathetically give me small mating howl. Wile clasped his hands over his maw, why did he do that? Where did that come from? His legs began to open for his prey. What was coming over himself?! 

The big, blue, bird smirked knowingly, getting on top of him. Despite being laid out on his belly, Wile could still see that damn smirk. Something pressed into him then stabbed deep. More needy sounds poured out loudly in spite of his efforts. The something was so deeply inside he swore it was in his stomach as it repeatedly jabbed into his body. Wile E. Coyote felt himself melting into nothing but a puddle of sappy, mushy, goo. All desperate for the whatever was pounding into him. 

Suddenly he realized in the dazzy haze what it was. 

The predator sunk deeply and posed himself his prey to use him, he smiled dumbly and wished to filled completely. His normally logical mind was merely animal instinct. He loved how The Roadrunnner was going at him fully. Wile breathed huffy breathes as the pounding continued. He needed this. He always needed The Roadrunnner to catch him. To make him totally his. 

The Coyote gave a cry as he was entered completely. He loved it all so much, he needed it all so much. Wile begged silently that The Roadrunner would finish inside him and overflow his body. That nobody would ever touch him or his prey. That he could smell like that bird forever. 

"Meep Meep!"

Wile E. Coyote was rudely ripped from his fantasy and jumped into a cactus. He covered in dozens of needles but he found The Roadrunner. The chase could restart. Maybe he could finally catch that roadrunner. 

The End.


End file.
